<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bring me back to you by ValeReads</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062135">Bring me back to you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeReads/pseuds/ValeReads'>ValeReads</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu NSFW Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, Face-Fucking, Friends With Benefits, Iwaizumi Is Alive I swear, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Smut, Teasing, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:22:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeReads/pseuds/ValeReads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi and Kenma have an encounter with a difficult client at the club.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu NSFW Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haikyuu NSFW Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bring me back to you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm so excited for this event, especially because I'm working with the incredible artist <a href="https://twitter.com/tiny_marsmallow">Jo!!</a></p>
<p>So, please go check out her drawing about this fic in <br/><a href="https://twitter.com/tiny_marsmallow">in her Twitter</a>  🔥🔥</p>
<p>Day 1 of the Haikyuu NSFW Week: Overstimulation</p>
<p>Enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi just walks a few steps, stopping at the next door from his own apartment. One, two, three knocks at the door, and he immediately takes out his phone because his neighbor is most likely to reply to his text first than answering the door, so he just sends a short message telling him to hurry up. He receives an “ok” two seconds later but he waits at the door for another four minutes, he’s resting his back on the wall when the door abruptly opens revealing his friend’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your hair is wet, you are going to catch a cold like that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello Keiji, good to see you too. Yes, I had a great week. Thanks for asking and you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We saw each other all day yesterday I know all about your boring week already. But seriously, we still have time you should go dry your hair since it’s really cold outside.” He watches as the water drops fall from Kenma loose hair onto the floor, there is no way he would let him go out like that and Kenma knows it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma rolls his eyes clearly annoyed but his expression softens in seconds. “I already made you wait too long.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t mind, we still have time,” he answers as they enter Kenma's apartment. The truth was that they did have time but that will involve running a few blocks and Kenma will kill him for it, so the best choice is to get a taxi even if it’s just a fifteen-minute walk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi just stares as Kenma dries his hair with the hairdryer, his long hair moving everywhere. He would ask him if he can help but that seems a little intimate… he laughs to himself with the thought. Slowly, he walks behind Kenma, taking the hairdryer in his hands and working swiftly on his task. He can smell the strong coconut scent of Kenma’s shampoo that he loves so much. Kenma looks at him a few times through the bathroom mirror and he just answers him with a tiny smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This is nothing compared with what they had done before. He has seen Kenma in all his naked glory more times than he can remember, he has traced every part of his body with his tongue, he has seen him panting and moaning as he gets fucked and Kenma has seen that same aspect of him. In fact, the very same strands of hair he is carefully holding in his hand right now, he has pulled them roughly just as Kenma likes until he comes untouched.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There is no shame between them… not anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They met a couple of years ago at the club where they are currently working now. Both were new. so getting closer was only normal, becoming friends was natural. They were not that deep in the business yet, both started as stripers, very good ones if they ask him. He just applied to the job because he was in a rebellious phase according to everyone really, he just saw it as a great opportunity to gain fast and easy money, but when Oikawa asked him if he wanted to be all in after six or seven months of dancing around men with fat wallets, the “yes” leave his lips just because Kenma had said it first. It was dumb, he just wanted to be at the same level as him, to be equals. He tried to play it cool and be disinterested as Kenma, but at the time he didn't know him as much, he didn't know he was nervous as heck and that he only agreed to keep affording his new weekly video games. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the first disastrous times and learning how to deal with unwanted creeps, Akaashi started enjoying the sexual encounters with clients, he is not going to lie, he also loves the big numbers on his bank account at the end of every month. So did Kenma, soon they found themselves looking for a better apartment and they were more than happy to accept to live next to each other, that even became a silly joke, that they did everything together now and that it was impossible to be apart. Well, that joke got to the client’s ears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa talked with them about the ridiculous sum of money that some clients were offering to have them both at the same time, Akaashi was about to open his mouth and act offended by the proposal of being intimate with Kenma, one of his only friends, but his coworker just shrugged, “Why not?” he said after and Akaashi just nodded because he wanted to act like Kenma, to stop overthinking for five minutes and not giving a fuck about anything. He couldn’t stop thinking about Kenma though, as he fucked him, as he was being fucked by him and as he watched others fuck him. He really found himself wanting to do everything with him and oh, they did. They became even more popular and people were booking them months prior to have an hour with them. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are late,” Oikawa says as soon as he sees them enter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was the driver’s fault,” Kenma answers while he takes his coat off. “And my first appointment is not until a couple of hours, Keiji’s client canceled on him yesterday so we are practically not late.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He is getting married again, but I feel he will come back maybe in a month or less.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You still have to be on time. The others will think you get special treatment just because you are both the stars of the place.” Oikawa walks toward them with the fakest smile he has seen him wear until now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want?” He and Kenma say at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t I just give you a little compliment without thinking I have ulterior motives?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just tell them shittykawa,” Iwaizumi says behind them, he gives him a gentle movement with his head to greet him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't startle me like that Iwa-chan! You look like my shadow nowadays.” He and Kenma turn around to go change not caring about the beginning of the daily bickering of those two. “Wait, wait! Straight to business, huh? Well, this person came a few hours ago requesting your service for tonight, the thing is that I don’t know him, he has never come before and he said that a friend recommended you. We tried to get in contact with said friend but he hasn’t been answering my calls. He is completely clean though and he offered the double of the normal price.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He wants it for tonight? I have a regular later,” Kenma says next to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, we can schedule it an hour later, but only if that's okay with you two. Also, he is really handsome!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's fine with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great! What do you say Kenma-chan?” Kenma looks between him and Oikawa, clearly unsure. “We can always ask Semi or Atsumu if you are not available for tonight, so don’t worry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was about to open his mouth to protest because there is no way he will work with someone who isn’t Kenma, but his friend talks first. “That's not necessary, I’m in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excellent!” Oikawa exclaims, clapping his hands together, “Just tell me if you want more time between customers so I can move it and as he is a new client we will be extra careful tonight. Iwa-chan will be right outside the door waiting to kick him out if anything happens.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, just press the button and I´ll be there in a couple of seconds.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” he answers while Kenma just nods. He really hates the days where he doesn’t share his shift with Kenma and today was going to be one of those days, but luckily that change. He can’t wait for the day to go faster.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>_____________________</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you feeling alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Kenma answers as he changes his clothes after coming out of a quick shower. “I’m ready.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You must still be sensitive, are you sure you don’t want to wait?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Keiji. I asked my client not to go too rough tonight.” Kenma was soon dressed in a revealing black outfit matching with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who was your client?” He asks as he fixes his gaze on Kenma’s socks that were nicely hugging his legs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The suit guy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, the pain in the ass rooster head guy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That one, a pain in the ass indeed. After this one I will not be able to move, god thing tomorrow is our day off.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, you want to do the same as always or you want to rest at your place? Is fine if you can’t tomorrow because-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keiji,” Kenma interrupts him. “I love spending time with you, so yes.” He blames the hot shower for the faint pink shade on Kenma’s cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He answers him with a smile because lately, that’s the only thing that he can dedicate to Kenma when words won’t come out of his mouth. Both walk to the designated room greeting Iwaizumi before entering through the big red door, the nervousness before a sexual encounter has left his body a long time ago. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the middle of the room, there is a man sitting with his legs crossed. The door closes slowly as he and Kenma move toward the client. He was dressed in a nice and expensive suit, he looks older but not too much, he will say 30 years. His hands look quite big and he can see a pretty watch on his wrist, his hair is black and he has lustful green eyes that apparently couldn’t stop looking at them.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good night, sir. I’m sure they told you already about all the rules,” he says in a low and smooth voice. It was important for the client to know the safe words and the things that were not allowed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They did.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Kenma answers before walking closer to the man. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, the customer makes a sign for him to stop. He looks between them, focusing his gaze on their bodies and looking at them from head to toes. “You,” he points a finger at Kenma. “Take off your clothes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma complies. He removes the small three-piece garter he was wearing very slowly, giving the man a show, playing with the suspenders a little until he is completely naked next to him. Akaashi has seen him strip countless times but it always has the same effect on him, he curses the fast reaction of his body on his head, trying to think of anything but a very much naked Kenma next to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave the socks on and turn around.” The man lets out a small grunt, after seeing Kenma’s ass, which is fair, is a really nice ass. He sees his friend rolling his eyes by the corner of his eye and Akaashi suppresses the urge to do the same. He and the man locked their eyes from across the room and he can see the darkness dancing around his green orbs. “Prep him.” Is the only thing he says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.” Akaashi walks to get the lube and when he turns around Kenma is already positioned on the small couch with his ass in the air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pours a gentle amount of lube on his fingers as he sits next to Kenma to give the man a better view. He circles his index finger around his rim before completely pushing it into Kenma’s warm entrance, he could insert another easily since his hole is still loose from the previous client Kenma had, but he chooses to give the man a slow show. He works his finger slowly, pulling it in and out, curling it and soon he enters another. Akaashi looks aways from his long fingers entering Kenma’s hole to look at the man who was looking at the scene in front of him intensely, the bulge on his pants was evident. So, Akaashi knows he and Kenma were doing a good job, probably the man is not going to participate, from what he knows he just likes to watch. Better for Kenma and him.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, he falls into a rhythm quickly, scissoring his fingers inside of Kenma and when he adds another, Kenma elaborated breathing turns into a loud moan. “Such a lewd voice, isn’t right sir?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi Keiji is an expert on Kozume Kenma’s tactics in bed. He can recognize each of his different moans and the one he just heard means “let’s make him come fast so we can go home”. The client doesn’t say anything though, he just keeps looking at them. “He feels so tight around my fingers, he just keeps sucking them in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma begins moving his hips to push his fingers deeper, his moans were increasing more and more. He takes his other hand to caress Kenma’s back gently until he reaches his ass where he squeezes it hard to then spread his cheek. He thrust three of his fingers faster and this time the moan leaving Kenma’s lips is very much real. Akaashi curls them at the right angle to make Kenma squirm under him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, there, there!” His heart beats fast and proudly at the way Kenma enjoys just his fingers inside of him. He presses on that small spot inside Kenma again and again loving as the most beautiful sounds leave Kenma’s mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every movement makes Kenma twitch, he can see small drops of pre-come on the cushion under him. If it wasn't for hard breathing coming from the other side of the room, he would have forgotten that there is someone else in there with him and Kenma. “Such a good boy,” he says to Kenma as he keeps brushing his fingers at his prostate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m close,” Kenma whispers. He helps him come faster by pressing right at his sweet spot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop.” The man says. “I want to look at him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi pulls out his fingers and he can almost hear the whine Kenma makes. He helps turn around and now he is super aware of his erection because he can feel it twitch with the beautiful scene in front of him. Kenma’s hair is sprawled over the cushion, some strands are sticking on his forehead, his lips are red and swollen probably because he kept biting them, Kenma usually does that, his cheeks and neck are of a pretty pink color. His cock is begging to be touched already covered with pre-come and his half-lidded eyes are asking him for release. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stroke him,” the man says in a low voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma spread his legs immediately. He slides his hand to his knee up to high tights, drawing small circles until he reaches his hard and warm member. He squeezes from the base to the tip collecting the pre-come to then spread it, his movement gains speed when he sees the bliss on Kenma’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Slower.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi clicks his tongue in annoyance as he works his hand much slower this time. Kenma is panting under him bucking his hips forward. He squeezes hard and Kenma arches his back. He is close and he is glad about that because his own cock is starting to ask for attention. “He looks so good, spreading his legs for us to see, such a beautiful scene. Do I let him come, sir?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, stand.” Akaashi stops his hand immediately and turns around to see the man with a frown. “Stand,” he says again. The whine Kenma makes this time is louder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi reluctantly obeys not liking the way the client is playing with Kenma. “Colour?” He softly asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Kenma hums with his eyes closed, rolling his hips gently into the air. “Green.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Good, he says to himself. “Tie his hand on his back and put him a cock ring.” He hears the man say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi nods with a fake smile as he brings the items. He ties his friend's hands leaving enough space for him to move, he is not as good at knots as Kenma but he still does a good job making sure to not make it too tight. They have played like this a lot of times, in and out of working hours, Kenma was the one to be in power and soon, he shared it with him. It’s a great feeling, to be in control, he hasn’t been able to let go of it… once that he tasted how good it feels to have the power over someone else, Akaashi finds it harder to give it up. This man must crave the same.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like that sir?” He asks in an innocent voice after putting Kenma the cock ring on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” the client has his eyes fixated on the table instead of Kenma, which is a stupid decision because, how can’t he be not looking at Kenma? He stretches out his hand to remove the hair sticking in Kenma’s forehead tucking it behind his ear. “Take the vibrator, the purple one. Yes, that one.” The man says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kneels down with the vibrator in his hands already covered in lube. “You are still in green?” He says getting closer to Kenma’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, just hurry.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember the safe word?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Apple pie.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, use it if you feel uncomfortable.” Kenma nods his head and spreads his legs wider for him to insert the vibrator.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi looks in the man’s direction waiting for permission which is quickly granted. He slowly pushes the toy into Kenma’s ass feeling as the muscles tense around him and letting out a small huff as the vibrator enters him completely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Put it into the higher setting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He curses the sadistic behavior of the man in his head and puts on a mental note to tell Oikawa to not let the man enter the club ever again. He takes out the toy to press the button five times feeling as it pulsates in his hand before trusting it into Kenma again. His legs twitch a little and he closes his eyes immediately as a long moan escapes his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What a good boy, taking it so well. I bet it feels great, hmm?” He purrs into Kenma 's ear. He just nods unable to open his eyes due to the intensity of the toy filling his ass. “Good boys use words.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad, you want to tell master how good it feels?” Akaashi circles the toy inside Kenma.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It f- feels really good, master. So, so- Ah! good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi kisses Kenma’s knees as he looks at the man who is finally touching the huge bulge inside his pants with his palm. “Take it out,” the man says without taking his eyes off Kenma.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally. He takes out the toy savoring Kenma’s moans. “Put it inside,” the man says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck him! Akaashi turns around because he doesn’t want to see the bastard’s face anymore. He puts the vibrator back into Kenma’s hole, his eyes getting half-lidded as he arches his back. “Out,” the man says. Akaashi obeys.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In and out, in and out, in and out, in and out, in and out, in and out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And his arm already hurts, he can’t even imagine how Kenma must feel. He is already drooling all over himself and he keeps rolling his hips into the air looking for some kind of friction. His sweets moans fill the room and Akaashi loves every sound he makes until a scream escapes from him. Kenma squeezed his eyes shut as his hips began to bounce uncontrollably. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he whispers when he quickly removes the toy from his prostate. His own cock begins to twitch violently at seeing Kenma so spent already, he licks his lips trying to rub his legs together enjoying the little friction. “Colour?” He asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma just lets out a small mewl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby, what’s your colour?” He asks louder.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nngh… green.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wipes the drool from Kenma’s mouth with his finger, but Kenma opens his mouth wide open trying to catch his finger, he lets him suck his finger covering it with saliva. “He is being so good, sir. I think he deserves to come.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not yet, put it in.” Akaashi bites the inside of his cheeks and he thrusts the vibrator back into Kenma causing him to gasp. “Tease his nipples.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gently runs his hand up from Kenma’s stomach to his chest, pinching at his nipple, his friend responds to his touch by leaning closer to him. “G- good, so good.” Akaashi was surprised by the huskiness of Kenma’s voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He thrust the toy deeper as he brings his mouth closer to his chest, licking it, savoring it, and biting until he finds his nipple. He sucks his nipple until Kenma’s moans get louder and louder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A-ah! You taste so fucking good.” He moans into Kenma's chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He starts rolling his hips, not being able to resist it anymore. “P-please, please, please.” Kenma whimpers pushing back against the toy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck his mouth,” Akaashi waste no time in removing the vibrator, but the man speaks again, “leave it there and fuck his mouth, I will let him come if he behaves.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby, your color.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Green, green, please, please I need it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi helps him to sit, leaving the vibrator inside his ass. He stands and Kenma opens his mouth inviting him to suck him off. The pants become louder as he lifts one of his legs to position it on the couch, one of his hands grab Kenma’s head and the other he uses to stroke his own cock a couple of times before thrusting his hips forward. He watches from above as Kenma quickly leans forward to take his cock into his mouth. Akaashi sighs in relief. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma licks the head enthusiastically and Akaashi lets out a heavy breath, his cock already twitching violently into Kenma's moaning mouth. “Fuck, that’s it, baby.” Kenma eagerly wraps his lips around the tip making his cock be hugged by the wet heat. “A- Ahh, fuck you feel so good.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tangles his hands in Kenma’s hair, pulling his head backward. “Do you like it, baby?”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes! Please, more, m-ore.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” he groans before thrusting into his mouth, enjoying the way Kenma’s tongue moves under his cock. He grabs him by the hair to hear him moan desperately around him. Akaashi knows his limits perfectly, he knows Kenma can take his cook like a champ, so he begins to move his hips faster, watching how his cock disappears into Kenma’s little mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A thick layer of drool starts to accumulate in Kenma’s mouth but he keeps bobbing his head trying to dry him good. Akaashi was grunting each time he thrust chasing his own orgasm so they could end this soon. He hisses when he feels Kenma teeth on his vein, he puts a hand on Kenma’s jaw to make him open his mouth even more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You feel so hot and wet. F-fuck so tight around me trying to milk me dry. Is that what you are doing baby?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma nods before sucking and God, he can’t resist it anymore. He thrust deeper feeling how his tip hit the back of Kenma’s throat. Kenma moans and the vibrations go straight to his cook. He is painting now as one of his hands is gripping at Kenma’s hair and the other is wiping his tears, his hips movements are losing the initial rhythm as he feels his orgasm approaching. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are doing so great, you are going to make me come so fast, You want it? Want each drop of my come?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma moans again and he can feel him opening his mouth wider ready to receive his load. He locks eyes with the man to see if he agrees, the man doesn’t give any negative response so he takes it as a yes. He moves his hips forward a couple of times before spilling into Kenma’s throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, fuck, yes baby,” he tilts his head back closing his eyes due to the intensity of his orgasm. He feels how Kenma swallows all his come, but he doesn’t have the energy to look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He almost smiles in the bliss of the moment but he feels Kenma violently shaking under him. He pulls quickly out of his mouth and he can hear Kenma gasp as if he was sucking all the burning air possible into his lungs. His eyes roll at the back of his head and his legs spasm. It lasts a couple of seconds before he feels him breathing hard again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He probably had a dry orgasm. Akaashi ignores his weak legs to kneel in front of Kenma and take out the vibrator. "Colour?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"P-please, please, please!" He cries.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Kenma what's your safe word?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma opens his mouth a couple of times before closing it, letting out small whimpers. "Please… I was good. Please." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shit, he is in too deep. "You were so, so good, it's okay baby." He wipes the drool and comes from his lips as he brings his hand closer to take off the cock ring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Leave it." The man says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What? He can't take it anymore. He needs to rest." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We end when my hour ends or when he says his safe word, those are the rules."</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A-ahh I was a good boy, I- I was- please. Please!" Kenma starts weakly rolling his hips into the air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He can't let the man keep torturing Kenma. "Sir, if that's the case then I will have to inform you that our session is over." He stretches out his arm to press the button under the table. Hopefully, Iwaizumi will be here soon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma is babbling something and he gets closer to hear it, but it’s just a mix of unintelligible words and whines. The door opens revealing a very intimidating Iwaizumi, they cross glances and he doesn’t have time to explain what is happening because Iwaizumi is already walking towards the man to grab him by the collar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is everything alright?” Iwaizumi asks, without letting go of the man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We are fine, just take him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hears the man say something about his money as he is being dragged out of the room, he would love to see how Iwaizumi kicks him but he is more focused on the whimpering Kenma under him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you need anything?” Oikawa asks with only the head poking out through the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Give us a minute.” He hears the door closing behind him and he focuses his eyes again on his friend. Kenma’s golden eyes are pleading as he stares at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“K- Keiji, please, Keiji.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh, I got you. We are just the two here.” Kenma nods still squirming under him, the tears are rolling down his flushed cheeks and he is trying to free his tied hands. Akaashi lifts him a little to sit him as he unties him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please! P- please,” he whispers with a broken voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hands go straight to Kenma’s dick to remove the cock ring, Kenma gasps for air due to the touch and he tries to do it as fast as possible. “You are being so good, Kenma. I’m so proud of you, you did excellent today.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He strokes Kenma’s hot member softly as he whispers in his ear how good he behaved, that he was a good boy and he deserves to come. “Keiji, Keiji, Keiji,” Kenma repeats over and over breathlessly.  </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi starts to kiss Kenma’s neck without stopping the movement of his hand, squeezing hard at the base of his cock and going up and down a few times until he feels Kenma’s body trembling, his lips letting out a heavy sigh as Kenma finally reaches his climax coming hard into his hand. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That's it, Kenma, that’s it. You did so well for me." Kenma let out another whimper, still panting and drooling all over his beautiful mouth. He begins to fill those lips with soft kisses whispering praise after praise. “You were such a good boy, Kenma. Do you feel better?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looks in awe at how Kenma’s chest rises and falls trying to keep the air in his lungs. Kenma swallows hard before barely nodding. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you are tired, we can rest here a little and then we can go home, would you like that?” Kenma moves his head. “Kenma baby, can you use your words to make sure you are alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hears him protest and Akaashi immediately chuckles, Kenma never speaks after sex, preferring the peace to fall asleep as soon as possible and now he must feel especially sleepy, but he needs to hear him. “´m fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect,” he caresses Kenma’s cheek and his friend leans into the small contact right away. Akaashi kisses his forehead and when he pulls away, Kenma’s golden eyes are looking at him mixed with an expression of gratitude and love. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi wraps his arms tightly around him just to hold him a little longer before facing the world. Kenma sighs happily into his chest as he kisses the top of his head letting the sweet scent of his shampoo fill his nostrils. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go home,” Kenma says softly and Akaashi can’t help but smile.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I  had so much writing this!! I hope you liked it!💕</p>
<p>Please, don't forget to check out the amazing drawing of this fic <a href="https://twitter.com/tiny_marsmallow">HERE</a> <br/>It's soooo good, you are going to love it!!! 🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥<br/>And stay tuned for the next days to come, we have amazing content for the event!!😈</p>
<p><a href="https://twitter.com/ReadsVale">My Twitter!!</a> </p>
<p>Kudos and comments are my fuel❤❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>